


Cheeky Chades of Candy Crush

by lalois



Series: Cheeky shades of Candy Crush [2]
Category: Clover (Japanese movie), Kanjani8 (Band), Kyanjani8, ごめんね青春! | Gomen ne Seishun! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Best Friends, Brotherly Affection, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Series, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><span class="u">What's behind all this:</span></b><br/>I've tried my best in order not to make all of this too awkward, and I won't say it was not HARD.<br/>Having a thrice TORN made up of a lesbian pairing + two het pairings is not what I am accustomed to write the most; at the same time, these newfound 'torn' characters versions and the chemistry between all these multiple pairings thrilled me, together with:<br/>- the possibility of exploring a sibling relationship Ryo/female Ryo (Hara Heisuke from Gomen ne Seishun + “Hara” Nishikiko from Candy Crush);<br/>- TORN being both male and female (with different charas) at the same time in the same story;<br/>- TORN being Do'S and do'M according to the chara they play;<br/>- all of this in a brand (?) new (?) school / slice of life / comedic / romantic / AU setting.</p><p>It will be up to you to tell me whether you had fun enough in reading this, but I really had, no matter how difficult it was to portray the charas.<br/>I hope my efforts could make you enjoy my little project.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Unison part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **What's behind all this:**  
>  I've tried my best in order not to make all of this too awkward, and I won't say it was not HARD.  
> Having a thrice TORN made up of a lesbian pairing + two het pairings is not what I am accustomed to write the most; at the same time, these newfound 'torn' characters versions and the chemistry between all these multiple pairings thrilled me, together with:  
> \- the possibility of exploring a sibling relationship Ryo/female Ryo (Hara Heisuke from Gomen ne Seishun + “Hara” Nishikiko from Candy Crush);  
> \- TORN being both male and female (with different charas) at the same time in the same story;  
> \- TORN being Do'S and do'M according to the chara they play;  
> \- all of this in a brand (?) new (?) school / slice of life / comedic / romantic / AU setting.
> 
> It will be up to you to tell me whether you had fun enough in reading this, but I really had, no matter how difficult it was to portray the charas.  
> I hope my efforts could make you enjoy my little project.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel / Flashback set during Junior High School, almost one year before the Prologue (Chapter Zero). Nishikiko and Kurako find a hotter way toward each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are not comfortable with high-rated contents: you can freely skip this stand-alone chapter, as the story is starting off from next one (please stay tuned). This prequels aims to describe the exact nature of Kurako and Nishikiko relationship and how and when it started being a really closer one. This was due in order to understand how both of them will move on in the story which will follow.  
> I don’t own these girls nor their male counterparts. Underage characters act willing on their own consent.

On the first semester of their third year at junior high there had been an harsh argument between them.  
About a guy.  
Nishikiko had not laid an eye on her best friend Kurako since then, and even after the relationship between the latter and Matsumoto Jun was over, long time had passed before they could mutually admit how much they had missed each other.

Sisters before misters.  
Muds before studs.  
And then, their closeness was even stronger than before.

In her bedroom, Nishikiko was unbuttoning her school uniform; Kurako was already sitting on the edge of her bed with her long legs to one side, topless in her school skirt and socks.  
Once in her underwear only, the brown-haired girl unhooked her own bra and joined her friend on the other side of the bed, while Kurako was busy looking at some plastic papers in her hands. A few others were scattered on the sheets between them.

\- Which one do you think we should choose? I want a pretty one - Kurako said.  
Nishikiko took an elastic band from her nightstand and tied her hair up in a loose bun on top of her head; she checked on the neatly tanned skin of her body then, musing a little at the slightly lighter shade around her little breasts.  
Sometimes she wished she could be a boy and go sunbathe topless; some others, she wondered why she could just not do it anyway, as she had pretty much nothing to hide on her chest.  
Kurako always complained about it not being classy, though, and the result was, of course, the couple of white spots marking her breasts.

Nishikiko sighed and pulled her legs up on her chest, then glanced at the collection of papers between her and Kurako.  
There were dozens of tiny, sparkly and coloured illustrations, from little hearts to fluffy wings and cute animals and reproduction of sweets and cakes.

\- Mmh... I don't know, they're all a bit too childish. Those hearts are not so bad, though - she suddenly pointed to a couple of entangled hearts, coloured in green and yellow.  
Kurako picked up her friend's choice and placed it on her left breast.  
\- How's that?  
\- Sappy - Nishikiko sentenced - No way, I want something definitely better than this.  
\- And cuter - Kurako said smiling, and having Nishikiko grinning back.

In order to celebrate their renewed close friendship, they had decided to apply some fake matching tattoo right above their hearts, declaiming the tight bond not even guys could shatter.

\- This one looks cute - Kurako picked up a small green pattern, which Nishikiko later recognized as a four-leafed clover.  
\- Nope - she grimaced.  
\- Why not? It's also green, that's my favourite colour!  
\- I know. That's exactly because I don't want it, you know I don't like that shade - Nishikiko grinned, glancing up at her friend.  
\- You're so cruel, Nishichan… - Kurako sadly pouted.  
\- It does not convey any special meaning for the two of us and it resembles so much an ordinary flower, c'mon... - Nishikiko explained, while searching for another pattern - I want something more special. Like this one, what do you think?  
She lifted another little tattoo on its plastic film.  
\- It's a yellow guitar.  
\- So what?  
\- It's lame.  
\- Golden is not lame! - Nishikiko screeched.  
\- Golden is not, but that thing is yellow, and yellow IS - Kurako pointed out - and I don't care a damn thing if you have a soft spot for that colour. I do not, and this yellow tattoo just sucks.  
\- You've got such an horrible taste with colours, Ohkura. This one would be perfect - she insisted, looking better at the pattern details.  
\- It might be okay for you, not for me. I'm not a guitar addicted and will never be, by the way.  
She glanced up and noticed Nishikiko was about to retort badly, so she quickly added:  
\- I'm not saying you cannot stick it on you if you like it. It would suit you and look great on your hip, by the way - she conceded Nishikiko, in a sweeter voice - it's just... it would not be "our" special tattoo, right?

It took Nishikiko a long moment before nodding, but she eventually did, muttering that Kurako was fairly right.  
She looked down the plastic paper scattered on her bed, searching for the right one.  
\- Hey! I found it!  
She showed Kurako a sparkly red tattoo, and when the latter saw it pictured a grinning mouth with sharp teeth, she looked horrified.  
\- What's that supposed to mean? - Kurako asked.  
Nishikiko rolled her eyes and snatched the plastic paper from her friend's hands.  
\- It's supposed to mean exactly what it depicts: a happy and grinning red mouth.  
\- And what the heck it should tell about our bond?  
\- That we rock! It rocks, right?  
\- No, it does NOT.  
\- C'mon, your next boyfriend would like it so much, to find such a little surprise right on your breast - Nishikiko insisted - he would-  
\- Anyway - Kurako cut her in - I don't want a horrible biting mouth on my heart. And what’s with the mention those teeth are trying to hide? Kanjani8? Are you NUTS, Nishichan?! It's not cute at ALL. And that's all.  
\- You're so hard to please - Nishikiko grumbled.  
\- Of course I am - Kurako giggled - Now have a look and please tell me what you do see - she placed the red tattoo above her heart and waited for Nishikiko's opinion.  
Her best friend's black eyes darted from Kurako's gaze to her breasts and rested there for a longer moment than expected.

Kurako's chest was soft and round enough for guys to sink their face into it, and Nishikiko had always envied her friend for that, for her own curves looked almost no-existent.  
\- It would always look like I've got an awful hickey to hide, right? - Kurako's clear voice brought Nishikiko suddenly back to reality. She sniggered, joining her hands together and stretching her arms in front of her.  
\- Something's wrong, Nishichan? - Kurako frowned, her voice sweet and caring.  
\- Nope. I just see you've got the perfect breasts I don't, and that's unfair. I wish I could have your boobs, you know.  
Kurako looked slightly taken aback.  
\- Yours are fine, Nishichan - Kurako gently said.  
\- Not as fine as yours. You got just the perfect size, I envy you so much.  
\- You know you're so much more than a bra size - Kurako sweetly added.

Nishikiko jumped up and walked in front of Kurako, her hands both on her hips.  
\- Probably. But it must feel so much better when you've got more flesh to play with.  
\- It depends on who is the one touching - Kurako pointed out.  
Nishikiko sat slowly on her heels, at Kurako’s feet, and rested her chin on her friend's joined knees.  
She grabbed the hem of Kurako's skirt and played with its fabric, as if unsure how to ask what she did have in her mind.  
She decided to go as blunt as usual.

\- Did MatsuJun grope your boobs a lot?  
\- Uhm... standard-like, but he did fine - Kurako answered. She stretched out a hand to caress Nishikiko's head and pulled her loose bun free, a cascade of wavy brown hair hurling down all around her skirt and mattress. Nishikiko shook her head though, brushing them past her shoulders.  
She suddenly propped herself up on her knees and slipped between Kurako's parted legs; she lifted her hands, palming both of Kurako's breasts, much to the latter's flush and whimper of surprise.  
She stared at her best friend, who stared boldly back at her; the sexy mole under Nishikiko's left eye seemed also to wink at her.

\- Was he better than me? - she asked sweetly, squeezing gently Kurako's flesh.  
The taller girl shifted a bit, as if to make sure she was as comfortable as Nishikiko seemed to be, nude breasts caught into her best friend's soft hands. And she was, for she sheepishly smiled at Nishikiko as if confirming her she could do as she wished.  
\- Probably not - Kurako replied, and her words seemed also to boost Nishikiko's boldness, as the brown-haired girl brushed both nipples with her thumbs, then squeezed Kurako's skin a lot harder, leaving a faint red mark soon after.  
She opened her palms and the breasts bounced a little, free from the constraints.

Nishikiko giggled, shaking her head.  
\- I knew it feels better when you have big boobs. And it also looks a million times better - she said, standing suddenly up from her knelt position.  
\- It feels better when you're okay with people touching you like this - Kurako insisted, grabbing Nishikiko's wrist.  
She closed her legs shut and motioned for her best friend to straddle her lap - Have a sit.  
Nishikiko obeyed, but when she sat down with her legs wide open she realized she was in her panties only, and for a moment she felt too daring. The following one, she was looking up at Kurako's dark eyes, confirming her that it was rather okay having the both of them like that.

Kurako placed one of Nishikiko's hands back on her chest.  
\- This feeling is not with everyone, you know.  
She leaned a bit backwards, her hands back on the sheets to steady her, as she arched her spine the best she could.  
The trapped curve softened under Nishikiko's hand, fitting perfectly her palm all around.  
Nishikiko squeezed and rubbed her skin up and forth, enjoying the smoothness that obeyed so gently to her movements. She glanced at her friend's left breast: should she bend down from where she was, it would be just inches from her face.  
\- Can I, can't I? - she asked in a hoarse, throaty voice.  
\- Why do you ask?

Nishikiko could hear the faint smile in Kurako's voice, so she leaned down and actually did so, kissing her friend's rosy halo; she licked it with the tip of her tongue then, and watched nearly amazed as the sensitive skin turned hard under her so feeble touch.  
Her mouth went up, choosing to suck up a bit from the round flesh she adored so much.

Kurako quivered a bit when Nishikiko pulled away, grinning at her.  
\- That's the hickey you feared so much. Serves you just right - she said, utterly proud of herself.  
\- The only thing I fear is when things aren't the way they are supposed to be - Kurako pointed out, going back to caress Nishikiko's strands of hair - and as I said, that tattoo sucks.  
\- Sucks - Nishikiko repeated, smirking, before going back as well with more hickeys, Kurako occasionally moaning from the slightly rough ministrations and holding tight onto her own arms, in order not to lose her balance.

When she thought she was done, Nishikiko nuzzled her head onto such beloved softness, her right cheek resting onto Kurako's heated up breasts.  
\- Your skin is white, yet so hot - she whispered, the mellow tone of her voice resembling a child's - I like it so much.  
Kurako straightened up; her arms went around Nishikiko, holding her closer.  
Her hands ran down her thick hair on her back, through her spine and lower back; she placed them on her friend's hipbones then, pushing her slightly away in order to look straight at Nishikiko's body.  
She caressed her slightly sloping bare shoulders and forced her also to straighten up a bit, her golden skin almost like a soft peach, in the warm light of the afternoon.

Nishikiko was thinner than her yet stronger, in both a physical and psychological way. She complained a lot about her little body, her small breasts, her lack of proper tan and so on, though none of her plaints managed to keep boys away from her. And sometimes Kurako was jealous, for Nishikiko's taste with males did not always pick up the best of choices.

Kurako sat properly back, and her arms went around the girl in her lap, holding her closer.  
Her hands ran down her thick hair on Nishikiko's back, through her spine and lower back; she placed them on her friend's hipbones then, pushing her slightly away in order to look straight at Nishikiko's body.  
She brushed her fingers on the slope of Nishikiko's shoulders and lifted her chin up.

\- Show me off, you cheeky girl - she asked her in a whisper.  
\- There's pretty nothing much to show off right here - Nishikiko growled, glancing at Kurako's bosom and pointing then at her much less abundant chest.  
\- I do not agree. Strut a bit the way you're so used to, c'mon - Kurako pleaded her, shaking her own torso a bit and motioning for Nishikiko to do the same.

The other girl pouted but arched her back the best she could.  
\- Good girl - Kurako giggled.  
\- Seriously, Ohkura, you don't want to hear the obscene slapstick sound of a man's lips on my flat chest - Nishikiko said, tucking a rebel strand of brown hair behind her ear.  
\- It's you who lacks sense when it comes to choose a guy, if you prefer them for the way they peek at your butt instead of seeing you as a whole, Nishichan - Kurako scolded her - And I'm no man, by the way.

She leaned a bit forward in order to kiss the skin right above her friend's décolleté, then bent down and placed her clasped lips over the peak, which hardened straight away.  
She flicked Nishikiko's nipple down-up with the tip of her tongue, hardly stroking the skin yet repeating doing so many times, each titillating the flesh, which bounced gracefully in response.

Nishikiko seemed mesmerized by her moves and couldn't help but keep staring, even when Kurako pulled away to do the same to her other breast. She felt like blushing, and she blinked twice to try and stop her flush from burning her cheeks. The way she had been touched by her guys so far had been gross indeed, not like Kurako's, sexy and sweet at the same time.  
No obscene sounds. Not at all. Just too much caring affection, so much her heart started to ache in a rather unprecedented way for her, together with some hotness tingling her insides.  
Nishikiko also wondered whether her best friend had really been the luckiest with boys, or maybe she wasn't so different from her; maybe her bold caresses, now, meant to give her all the attentions she had not gained for herself yet.

One way or another, it felt great.

Kurako pulled away once again, this time, in order to cup Nishikiko's little breasts and lift them up towards one another; they barely brushed each other but she bent down and kissed each, before rubbing the thumbs onto the skin and letting go only when Nishikiko was not able anymore to repress the soft moans between her gritted teeth.

\- You see? Your boobs are as much fun as you wish, Nishichan - Kurako let out, grinning. Her hands caught both of Nishikiko's elbows, making her friend arch her spine even more.  
The muscles of the breasts were at their hardest like that, so Kurako bent and widened her mouth before closing it around the skin, taking its flesh fully into her mouth and sucking sweetly at both her skin and sensitive peak.  
Nishikiko gaped, feeling said tongue apply a fair amount of pressure on her breast before sucking harder on her.  
Her throbbing chest and Kurako's mouth felt like one, they felt like melting together.

The little noises Kurako made during her suckling were almost driving her mad, mad in a crazy way, so she tugged at her friend's pigtails and dug her nails into her hair, knowing she was far from harming her seriously.  
Kurako backed off and looked up, smiling a little at her. Nishikiko noticed she seemed also to be blushing, and that made her friend look beautifully innocent.  
She was soon given a generous lick of her other breast, Kurako's tongue making it bounce a little under her passage. Kurako cocked her head to one side then and her tongue twirled around Nishikiko's other nipple; she heard her mate gape, crying out in sudden awe when her teeth carefully nibbled at it.  
She went back sucking at the soft skin and the more she did, the more Nishikiko panted and groaned, whispering her name over and over.

And when Kurako pulled away and gently blew some hot breath onto the puffy heated skin, it felt just natural for Nishikiko to lift Kurako's chin up and look at her in a way she had never done before.  
It felt just natural to lean over Kurako's mouth and let the tip of her own tongue lick the edge of her upper lip, where her beautiful mole was.  
And it felt just natural to have their breaths coming out a bit over excited about that. Their gazes locked at the same time, long eyelashes partially hiding the dark iris of their almond eyes.  
Kurako slowly closed her lids and Nishikiko softly pressed her lips against her friend's, but she pulled abruptly away as soon as she realized, flushing, there was some more unexpected skin contact.  
She looked down, where their breasts had bumped against one another.  
It felt awkward and natural at the same time, so much that Kurako's body pressed more into her, intentionally rubbing her hardened nipples against Nishikiko's.

The soft friction of their breasts touching was as was much new as welcome.  
It felt accommodating rather than weird, smooth and fluffy and fairly different from the scraping sensation of a man's chest that sometimes drove her mad indeed. But right now, it felt like it was all tying them even closer, toward one another.  
Nishikiko smiled shyly at her mate; she lifted an arm and brushed Kurako's bangs away from her cheek, tucking the strands of hair behind her left ear.  
She leaned forward until she could nuzzle her nose beside her friend's long one, and this time she parted her mouth and allowed Kurako's tongue to lick her upper lip and explore the edges of her teeth, back and forth.  
She did awesomely and Nishikiko groaned feebly, needing for more. She caught Kurako's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, pulled her closer, her effort ending up in a much desired, actual kiss.


	2. Unison - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback set during Junior High School, almost one year before the Prologue. Nishikiko and Kurako find a hotter way toward each other.

They lingered slowly on each other's lips, exploring and nibbling; they tasted each other little by little, lip by lip, the tips of their tongues savouring gently its twin.

A real kiss, between them.

Their first real one, yet not the first one.  
They had exchanged several kisses for trying out, before going out with some boys. And they had kissed at some friends' house, after losing a bet. But so far, they had yet to share a kiss for the sake of kissing and tasting each other thoroughly.

By pulling back, Nishikiko felt the need of making sure she was okay and Kurako also was.  
They opened their eyes at the same time and the question died there, for they could read each other's thick emotion right into each other's orbs.  
They both seemed to be more at ease with each other now than with anyone else before, even with kisses and touching involved.

Nishikiko wondered if Kurako could feel her throbbing heartbeat through their breast touching, but when she met her eyes again it was not this important anymore, for Kurako closed her lids, bent and claimed her mouth again.  
She cupped both of Kurako's cheeks in order to deepen the kiss, and she felt her friend's slender fingers tickling her a bit as those tips brushed along her sides and held her closer.

Kurako's aroused nipples rubbed repeatedly against her own, and a muffled moan escaped Nishikiko's lips in realizing how soft and sexy it felt, while their make-out session seemed to have no end.  
Nishikiko shifted a bit to one side, and as a result her nipples stopped scraping Kurako's; one of her best friend's soft curves fell right between her almost flat ones, filling its wide hollow nearly perfectly.

It felt amazing, as if the rim of her ribs was the only niche Kurako's breast truly belonged to.  
And it felt even better -or worse- when Kurako straightened herself a bit and Nishikiko felt said hardened rosy peak wander up to her sternum, marking her, making her choke at the overwhelming sensation of heat spreading from her chest throughout all over her body.

As Kurako pressed over her and nibbled the throat she had not realized she was tilting back, Nishikiko felt it so burning hot it was impossible not sense her blood being equally drained away from all over her, and collect at the same time right down her belly, between her thighs.  
How come Kurako could turn her into such a floppy mess of feelings?  
And did she felt the same? Even half of the same would already be too much.  
She pushed herself more against Kurako's body, rocking her hips onto her friend's; she felt like burning all inside, she felt like needing more, and never stop.

\- Oh my God Ohkura, are you doing this all the times?  
\- Only when it's really worth it - Kurako said mischievously, still on her throat - You should do it as well, I'm pretty sure you'd also work quite fine with your boobs.  
Which she squeezed one more time.  
Nishikiko giggled and leaned forward to kiss her fully on the mouth and try to tell her, in the most skilled and air-headed way she knew, how grateful she felt for the new and close intimacy they were sharing.

\- It feels so comfortable, right? - Kurako whispered after she broke off again - So much it looks almost unreal...  
\- Our boobs sticking together do not feel unreal at all - Nishikiko grinned - And by the way, your tongue is fucking awesome, Ohkura - she blurted out. Not the most refined compliment whatsoever, but Kurako burst out giggling, throwing her head backwards.  
\- Honestly?  
\- Uhm, yeah.  
\- Nobody ever told me, you know?! - Kurako said, brushing the tip of her nose with her forefinger and trying to hide her violent blush - Not like this, at least.  
\- Really?! No offence, but the kind of guys you have hit on must have been some big apes.  
Kurako shrugged off, smiling mischievously.  
\- Yeah, probably. We're still so inexperienced, aren't we?  
\- Way too much - Nishikiko confirmed sadly, going back for some other kisses.

And she bit at her lips and she sucked at her tongue and she left her panting hard, for when they broke off she urged for Kurako to lay down on her back and pulled her gently so, a pile of plastic papers falling down onto the floor while she tugged at the elastic of her own uncomfortable panties and she took them off with a swift movement.

\- I'm wet - she explained at an amazed Kurako's gaze, blushing slightly - it feels better like this.  
\- Oh. - Kurako propped herself on her elbows, looking from Nishikiko's proud face to her parted legs, as the girl sat on her heels at the edge of the bed.  
Naked, from head to toe, a few strands of brown hair sticking across her sweated chest.

Nishikiko lifted her friend's skirt up, overthrowing the fabric above the chest of the black haired girl.  
Kurako tried to look up at Nishikiko's fingertips caressing her bare thighs, starting from the smooth hollow behind her knees and then up to her hips, but her clothes were in the way.  
\- Wait.

Nishikiko stopped dead and looked aghast for a moment, and even more concerned when Kurako sat properly back; but the pigtailed girl noticed her frown and gave her a reassuring smile back.  
\- I just want to be like you... - she sheepishly explained, unzipping her skirt and shifting to push it past her knees.  
She was about to slip off her panties as well, when Nishikiko helped her out: she grabbed hold of its elastic band and gently pushed them past Kurako's knees herself, then let them drop on the floor together with her own and Kurako's clothes.

Free of constraints as Nishikiko was, Kurako realized skin was now the only layer tearing them apart. And when her best friend moved forward on top of her, breasts grazing hers once again, she closed her eyes because it felt too great to be real.

That was how they were supposed to feel when they loved someone?

Kurako held out her arms and pressed her palms on Nishikiko's butt, pushing her whole body down against hers, fully enjoying the heated skin contact reaching her heels and toes as they made-out again and again.  
For a brief moment, it felt weird thinking about all the times they had slept together, cuddled around one another under the duvet and holding on tight to each other's bodies. Also, in their underwear only, and Kurako had never lost any good occasion for tickling Nishikiko, who was extremely sensitive, and gaining a lot of swear words back from her.  
Not to mention all the baths they had shared, once again with tickling and laughters and so much more.  
Right now, there were only a few pieces of clothes missing, a few more skin exposed, but it felt different, and a lot warmer and deeper, both onto their skin and inside the heart.  
They pulled away, looking into each other's eyes and smiling shyly, as Kurako never stopped caressing her hair.

\- Nishichan, would you sit back for me? I would like to take a look at you.  
Please, Nishichan. You're so beautiful - she urged her, whispering almost into her mouth.  
Nishikiko badly resisted the impulse of barking a loud no, as unwanted flush spread all over her cheeks. She wished Kurako would stop talking that blunt to her, and saying such things.  
But truth was, she wanted it as badly as Kurako did. Her Kurako, to look at her and REALLY see her.  
So she went back on her knees first and heels next, sitting between Kurako's spread legs, allowing her best friend to stare as much as she wanted.

When Kurako's gaze reached her chest, the very same chest her mouth had tortured, she brushed her long wavy hair away, giving her a full look of her naked body and the marks the girlfriend had left there.  
\- What... what's to stare so much? - Nishikiko blurted out, after a while.  
Kurako smiled an affectionate smile at her, then started tickling her arm, joke turning soon into a lusty caress.  
\- I love it - she confessed.  
\- What?  
\- The whole you. You're so beautiful - Kurako said.  
The brown-haired girl went red.  
\- Do you want me to stare back? - Nishikiko grumbled, terribly embarrassed.  
\- You're so beautiful - Kurako repeated. Her mouth twitched in a way that made Nishikiko want to throw herself over her mate and clash lips together once again.  
She looked back at the naked Kurako on her bed; with her knees up and parted, she looked defenseless and intriguing at the same time. And when their eyes locked, she realized Kurako was looking at her in a malicious and very sexy way, while curling her fingers around one of her pigtails. No wonder she could just not stay without a boyfriend for long.

\- It’s not like the first time we’re fully naked in front of each other – Nishikiko stated, raising her chin.  
\- No, it’s not – Kurako confirmed her.  
\- But… you know, I've never... I've never been this exposed with anyone before - she confessed to Kurako, biting her lip - Men do have to win me over a lot before peeking at what's inside my panties.  
\- Uhm... You're also the very one seeing me naked and heated up at the same time - Kurako added with a smile, delighted she could be this honest with herself without having to feel embarrassed at all. Everything with Nishikiko simply felt right and perfectly okay, whatever the situation or the moment.

\- You don't need to hear from me you're beautiful, though - Nishikiko uttered, narrowing her eyes as she took in the vision of her Kurako displaying all the allure of a teenage girl caught in turning into a stunning woman.  
\- But it would make some difference. Please, Nishiyan... - Kurako pleaded her, brushing her inner thigh against Nishikiko's hip, to which the latter replied by grinding her pelvis hard against hers. It lacked a bit of experience, yet it was welcome enough to make Kurako let out an audible moan, begging for more, and Nishikiko compelled, her cries of pleasure dying in her throat while Kurako’s high-pitched ones filled the bedroom.

\- It really feels like there's no other people knowing me this much, Nishichan - she groaned, closing her lids - why does it feel so good? Is it because we're both girls?  
\- No. It’s because it's me and you - Nishikiko confirmed, grinning mischievously - I'm your only one, Ohkura.

With the back of her nails, Nishikiko shifted and started travelling up Kurako's body, from her long thighs to her hipbone, and then up above her ribs and to the twin hills of the breasts.  
She was utterly beautiful, but she could sense by Kurako's affectionate gaze that her friend really thought the very same, if not more, about her.  
Kurako did also stretch out her hands to caress her jaw line and throat with her fingers, stopping by the little bumps above her lungs.

Such a tiny boson she had, yet she seemed to love pinching it a lot. Kurako did squeeze her flesh and Nishikiko sighed and arched back in the same way Kurako had done before, loving the way her best friend was touching her, caring and curious and bold. Her breasts filled Kurako's hands just right, and for once it did not feel small or inadequate. It felt just perfect.

The more Kurako touched her, the hotter she became down her pelvis, in a way she was not sure she had already felt with any of the guys she had hung out with so far.  
She looked back at her friend, shifting a bit to caress slightly Kurako's inner thighs with her fingers then, which slipped further in, just around her pubic hair.

\- Have you ever...? - she glanced up, looking straight at Kurako’s eyes.  
\- No - Kurako shook her head - Not yet. Matsujun did… well, he pushed his fingers inside me, and that's all. What about you?  
Nishikiko shrugged.  
\- Sometimes I feel like I want more, but somehow it never felt okay enough to do it for real. With anyone. So I’m just, you know, uhm…  
\- You’re like me - Kurako completed with a shy smile. Nishikiko smiled back, then bent down until her mouth reached Kurako’s navel. Her tongue tickled her belly and she twirled it around, carving the borders of the little round spot with the tip of her tongue.

She flicked her hips then, in order to crouch between her friend’s widened legs.  
Her mouth reached down for the pubic curls, kissing them softly, feeling Kurako quiver slightly but quite far from pushing her away.  
Kurako’s silent approval emboldened her, so she pulled out her tongue again and started brushing gently her clit, making her squirm repeatedly in clear pleasure.

\- Ohkura, you're also quite wet - she giggled then, looking up.  
\- I guess... that's okay - the other replied, flushing and panting a bit - it feels really great, Nishichan. Would you do that a little more?  
\- Yup - Nishikiko grinned and went back kissing her womanhood, the tip of her tongue exploring where Kurako seemed to like it best and openly enjoying her small impulsive cries.

Kurako's hand lifted up the long, wavy strands of hair that fell onto Nishikiko's face while she was being worked up; she shifted a bit, stretching out her arms in front of her, in order to pull the whole mass of brown hair up, on top of her friend's head, tying them up for her. She lovingly watched her so, red cheeks and lids closed, her fringe terribly damp against her forehead. She looked so concentrated, so lost in her. And it felt awfully good, both deep inside her body and down her heart and onto her heated cheeks. The more Nishikiko licked at her wetness, the wetter and better she felt.

She needed Nishikiko to experience her very same tingling. Immediately.  
\- Uhm, Nishichan… - she pulled her by the hair she was still holding in her hands.  
\- Gosh, you’re really a lot, Ohkura - Nishikiko grinned, once she got her head up.  
\- Now my turn - Kurako sweetly ordered, sitting up and reaching out for getting hold of Nishikiko's hips. The shorter girl look puzzled at first but gently obeyed: she leaned back on the sheets and did not protest when Kurako made her spread her legs wide open and her long fingers started tickling at her womanhood, their eyes never leaving each other’s.

\- Ohkura… oh, crap - she tilted her head backwards, making Kurako giggle.  
\- it’s good, right? You made it so good. I want to do that too.  
Nishikiko opened her eyes back, not wishing to miss her friend while exploring her where she was wet the most, pushing her fingers deeper inside.

Nishikiko felt both legs turn into jelly, the warmness and the pleasure inside her growing as the attempts of her best friend’s fingers found their right way. Kurako helped by lifting one of Nishikiko’s numb legs up to her shoulder, supporting her with her free hand around her bare thigh.  
She tilted her head once again and moaned; it felt so tingly, way too much and she nearly cried out her pleasure too aloud.  
Unexpected as it had come, she was far from neglecting how good and comfortable it all was, deep within her. Nishikiko grinded her hips a bit, and Kurako's fingers reached even further inside.

Kurako smiled, loving the way Nishikiko's black eyes sparkled every time they pushed their skin contact any better, and the beautiful golden colour of her friend’s flesh glowed in sweat.  
Sweat drops ran one after another also down her own spine, her fringe and pigtails were so damp they stuck against her heated skin, but she could feel Nishikiko's long hair was as much in a mess as hers, yet her best friend looked glorious, more beautiful than ever.

\- I’m seriously too hot – Nishikiko whispered all of a sudden, grimacing as she gathered her wet hair away from her sweated back and tried to pull them up her head into a loose bun once again.  
\- Oh yeah. In every possible way – Kurako confirmed nodding with a knowing smile, and they both let out some small giggles, eyes locked to each other’s.  
\- Lovemaking would feel fucking hot with you, Ohkura – Nishikiko blurted out – I want- Ah! Aw... - she moaned, biting her lip and closing her lids for a moment, rolling her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kurako's fingers reaching her soft spot. It felt too much to handle that all, all by herself, so she opened her eyes wide and grabbed hold of Kurako's arm, pulling abruptly the girl to her.

Kurako was so taken aback she fell right above Nishikiko’s body and the latter could feel the dead weight on hers, but it was a far pleasurable sensation, after what Kurako had just lured out from her. She needed to feel her thoroughly against her heated up body, she needed to make sure once again they were as one.

She tangled legs with her and palmed her perfect butt, caressing her repeatedly, gently scraping her nails on her skin all along her spine, hoping she could feel it too, the heaven she was burning with, deep inside.

\- It feels... a lot. A lot. So much - Nishikiko confessed, her voice rather hoarse, tears almost pinching her lids – Ohkura, wanna have me to do that? It’s gorgeous.  
Kurako smiled but shook her head, kissing her throat sloppily at first, then claiming her breasts once again; she bit hard her skin, having Nishikiko sigh a lot from being this lovingly tortured.

\- To me, it means even more than just love, with you - Kurako said, nuzzling her nose against the other girl's jaw, before going back to kiss her fully on the mouth.

**

Caresses had not yet ceased when, after some good while, they both were still on the bed, laying to one side and facing one another: Kurako kept staring at her best friend as the latter brushed her lover’s pigtails back and forth.  
\- Mmh, it tickles… - Nishikiko heard Kurako complain, and she rolled her eyes.  
\- Oh, c'mon... You're naked in my bed and we did all kind of things and all you can say is that your hair tickles?!  
\- Yeah, it tickles – Kurako replied with a malicious smile.

Nishikiko pinched one of Kurako's nipples in revenge, and the other pouted as a response.  
\- You can squeeze it as much as you want - the taller girl said - but you won't stop thinking about loving my boobs better than yours and we all know that.  
Nishikiko grimaced.  
\- I hate speaking about perfection, but you know, sometimes it happens. And it happened on you and I'm so jealous - she admitted.

Kurako grinned and leaned in for a peck on the lips.  
\- You're the best friend ever in the world - she tweeted happily, before going back against the pillow – and I feel like sleeping now. Why don’t we take a nap? What time is it, Nishichan?  
The shorter girl shifted, checking the hour on her mobile phone.  
\- Uhm, I guess it will be dinner time soon.

\- What?! – Kurako nearly jumped on the bed - crap it's late! I have to be back home before dinner and we still haven't decided a thing about our tattoo!  
\- Well, we were quite busy – Nishikiko shrugged off, grinning – but we can do that another time, it doesn’t have to be today.  
\- No, I want it to be today – Kurako insisted.  
\- Why today?  
\- Well… - Kurako blushed a little while leaning in once again to steal a kiss from Nishikiko – today is special, right?

The black-haired girl smirked, kissing her back; Nishikiko rolled to one side then, and picked up some plastic papers from the floor. Kurako immediately stole one from her hands.  
\- I did not see this before. It's cute and smart. Look, Nishichan.  
Nishikiko studied the tattoo Kurako indicated her.  
It was an infinity symbol, rainbow decorated apart from its intersection in the middle, blurring with green and yellow shades.

\- I don't like the green part - Nishikiko started out, much to Kurako's pout - but that's definitely our thing, Ohkura. Cute but not sappy, simple and twined at the same time.  
Kurako beamed at her, and jumped off the bed.  
\- Great! Let's do this!  
She glanced at her curves and sighed.  
\- The skin on my breast is a bit swollen, though. Look at all these reddish spots. Guess who's in fault for this.  
Nishikiko stuck out her tongue at her. She sat up and rummaged in the drawer of the nightstand, picking up some wet wipes.

\- Here you are, Ohkura. Come on, let me do that.  
When her friend sat properly beside her, Nishikiko wiped away sweat and hotness from Kurako’s bosom, gently outlining her curves and peaks, noticing all the little hickeys she had left there.  
\- Thanks. But my skin is still smelling nicely of you and I love it - Kurako said, grinning, and Nishikiko shrugged again, muttering a 'can't help it'.

They quickly applied the little infinite symbol onto each other's chest, looking mutually satisfied.  
Kurako climbed off the bed then, picked up her panties and put them on, heading towards the front of Nishikiko's tall long mirror to study her full profile. She shifted, checking herself on all sides and brushing her pigtails away in doing so.  
The tattoo was so little it was almost invisible on her overall figure, yet it marked her heart in an equally visible way.  
When she looked up and spotted Nishikiko's gaze on her through the mirror, she turned.

\- It suits you. You're beautiful – Nishikiko sweetly said.  
Kurako checked briefly her best friend's body, her gaze stopping by her matching tattoo, before her eyes came back quickly to Nishikiko's affectionate gaze.  
\- Whatever. But I'm yours. Pinky swear – she held out her tiniest finger. Nishikiko grinned, and twined the pinky finger with her own.  
\- Definitely. To no end.


End file.
